pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Mertens
Finn '''- (znany także jako '''Człowiek Finn, '''oraz Finn Ludzki Chłopiec''' i Pen (tylko w Pilocie) ) to główny bohater serialu Pora na Przygodę. Wygląd thumb|Finn drapiący się po tyłku (kliknij by obejrzeć animacje) Jest to czternastoletni człowiek. Bardzo wysoki, i chudy. Ma wybite kilka zębów. Jego oczy to małe czarne kropki. Finn ma blond włosy, które po raz pierwszy mogliśmy zobaczyć w odcinku "Obcinanie włosów". Finn zdjął tam czapkę spod, której wyleciały długie włosy, o złocistych refleksach. Jednak obciął je i dał Drzewnej Wiedźmie. Zaczęły szybko odrastać, co widać w kilku odcinkach. Po odcinku "Obcinanie włosów" coraz częściej zdejmuje czapkę i pokazuje włosy.W odcinku Davey ściął włosy na półłyso i przemalował je na czarno, a z części z nich zrobił wąsy.W późniejszych odcinkach ma blond włosy które są krótkie. Nosi czapkę, z dwoma "uszkami" wystającymi z góry. Czapka jest zainspirowana postacią Bueno Niedźwiedzia, z komiksu twórcy Pory na przygodę. Rysownik mówił, że czapka jest "czadowa". Obejmuje jego całą głowę oprócz twarzy. Nosi także niebieski T-shirt, krótkie niebieskie spodnie, zielony plecak, białe zrolowane skarpety i parę czarnych butów. thumb|Pierwszy pocałunek Finna i Ogniowej Królewny Historia Jak dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup", Finn został porzucony w lesie, gdy był niemowlakiem. Opowiadał, że zrobił "kup kup" na dużego liścia, po czym na niego upadł i leżał tam płacząc, dopóki nie znaleźli go Margaret oraz Joshua. Wychowali go razem z Jake'iem, który został jego przybranym bratem (tak samo jak Jermaine). W odcinku "Wspomnienia wspomnień" Finn śpiewa jego "Piosenkę Dziecka", w łazience, która znajdowała się w domu Margaret i Joshua'y, o czym świadczą zdjęcia w holu. W odcinku Sługus, gdy Finn jest zapytany o swoich prawdziwych rodziców powiedział, że według Jake'a powstał w kapuście. Natomiast w odcinku "Zuza Silna" podczas rozmowy z Królewną Balonową Finn przyznaje, że zawsze, gdy mówi o swoich przodkach, robi się "bardzo smutny i dziwny", ponieważ nigdy nie spotkał innego człowieka. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, boi się klaunów i pająków. Wiek Na początku miał 12 lat. W odcinku "Pociąg tajemnic" obchodził urodziny, więc jednocześnie miał już od tego odcinka 13 lat. Prawdopodobnie przechodzi mutacje, ponieważ, gdy krzyczy jego głos się załamuje. W wywiadzie na początku 2012 roku twórca powiedział, że Finn ma już 14 lat.thumb|left|Królewna Ognia i Finn Charakter Jest zwykłym nastolatkiem, dlatego zachowuje się jak przeciętny nastolatek (lubi zabawę, kocha przygody, zakochuje się itp.) z wyjątkiem tego, że jest bohaterem. Często musi przeciwstawić się siłom zła. Ma w sobie wiarę i honor. Czasem zdarza mu się zbyt zdenerwować albo nie panować nad swoimi emocjami. Zawsze chce komuś zaimponować swoją siłą i odwagą. Bardzo nie lubi, gdy Lodowy Król porywa królewny. Jest on bardzo żywiołowym chłopcem, który lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę. Uważa, że wszędzie "czai się" przygoda i na nią nigdy nie jest za późno. Ma duży potencjał (np.rozwiązał zagadkę w odcinki "Złodziej jabłek"). Gdy słucha muzyki, ma otwartą buzię. Zdolności Fizyczne Finn jest biegły w wielu sztukach walki. Dobrze walczy wręcz, a w Czarodziej opanował magię do perfekcji (pomimo tego w dalszych odcinkach nie widać, żeby Finn używał tej zdolności). Jest szybki i zwinny. W wielu odcinkach widać, że jest bardzo silny. Jego waleczne umięjetności widać, w Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup, gdzie bił się z dorosłymi awanturnikami albo w odcinku Donek walczy z trawiastym ogrem Donkiem. Ogólnie Finn walczył z wieloma potworami przekraczającymi jego rozmiar. Siłę Finna widać w Śmiertelny upadek, gdzie bez trudu podnosi i kładzie na łóżko Królewnę Balonową. Ponadto był w stanie wyrwać drzewo i uderzyć nim w gigantycznego pająka (odc. W sieci). Zaś w W lochu tatusia, kiedy wbił miecz w oko złego potwora, był wstanie lekko go podnieść i przerzucić. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość potwora musiał ważyć co najmniej kilka ton. Te wszystkie czynniki wskazują na to, że Finn ma nadludzką siłę. Plastyczne Oprócz zdolności kopania tyłków potworów widać, że Finn ma zdolności rzemieślnicze i plastyczne. Opanował w pewnym stopniu origami, jak pokazano w Ricardio - Człowiek-Serce, gdzie zrobił papierowego żurawia dla Królewny Balonowej. Poza tym w Prawdziwy Finn skonstruowal rzeźbę Słodkiego Królestwa ze swojej śliny. Jest również nieco utalentowany w tworzeniu prostych maszyn w Ogród Wiedźmy zrobił funkcjonalną katapultę. Muzyczne Finn lubi śpiewać, a po połknięciu małego komputera wymyśla ciągle nowe piosenki. Do tego umie grać na flecie, stąd to wiemy z odcinka Więźniowie Miłości, gdzie przez chwlę zagrał na nim, a później rzucił w Lodowego Króla, ale w locie się rozpadł. W Córeczka Tatusia, nasz muzykalny bohater gra na tamburynie. Różne Finn lubi grać w gry wideo, i w niektórych jest bardzo dobry. Przykładowo Mistrz Przygody, czyli gra w która grały chłopaki na BMO (odc. Pora na Biznes). Jak pokazał odcinek W sieci, Finn potrafi pluć bardzo wysoko i daleko. Cytaty *Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu Ciekawostki *Razem z Jakiem pokonał Farma, legendarnego wojownika Lśniącego Chaosu. *Ulubionym jego daniem są klopsy. *W swojej linii czasowej (po wypowiedzeniu życzenia u Prismo) nie ma jednej ręki, zamiast niej ma rękę mechaniczną, przypominającą robota. *Jego wygląd, w odcinku Finn the Human oraz Jake the Dog jest nieco zmieniony. Ma on szpiczasty nos, jego oczy to już nie tylko dwie czarne kropki, ale normalne ludzkie oczy, posiada on mechaniczną rękę oraz trochę inne ubrania. *W odcinkach Finn the Human oraz Jake the Dog ma na nazwisko Martinez oraz ma on mamę, tatę i młodszego brata. *W odcinku Jake the Dog zakłada koronę Lodowego króla, by ugasić pożar jego miasteczka, lecz przez przypadek odpala on też bombę atomową zamrożoną przez Szymona Pietrikova. *W odcinku "Szafa Marceliny" widział ją nagą i był tym faktem zniesmaczony. *W odcinku Jake the Dad ma koszulkę z odwróconym napisem "Best Uncle". *Był przez pewien czas królem goblinów. *Jego pierwowzorem jest Pen. *Jego powiedzeniem jest "matematycznie", "algebraicznie", "pierwiastkowo" *Zjadł kiedyś sojowego człowieka. *Często został zamieniany w różne rzeczy np.: Kryształowego Człowieka, Grudkę, Stopę, Kota, Demona i Uściskołaka *Jest Chory na Koulrofobię. *W odcinku "Dziękuję" pocałował Lodowego Króla w policzek *Czasami widać u niego brwi. *W odcinku "Finn the Human" dowiadujemy się że ma na nazwisko Martens. Galeria FinnKot.png|Finn zmieniony w kota Magiczna Pięść.png|Finn jako magiczna pięść FinnZombie.png|Zombie-Finn Finn as a giant foot.png|Finn jako wielka stopa Lumpy Finn.png|Grudkowy Finn Evil Finn.png|Finn zmieniony w demona Finn_as_Prince_Hotbod.png|Finn jako Książe Czyrak Flamethrowerfinn.jpg|W odcinku Pora Na Biznes 8122369836_4aa13fc15a_z.jpg|Finn w odcinku 'the lich' , 'finn the human ' Finn.png|Finn w odcinku "Jake the Dog" Baby-finn2b reasonably small.png|Mały Finn "Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Davey 3.png|Finn jako Deavy Modelsheet finn inlutesuit.jpg|Finn w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Byli Władcy Kategoria:Byli Czarodzieje Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Bohaterowie Ooo Kategoria:Dzieci